Bet on It Opposites Attract Right?
by BeautifulDisasterLN
Summary: Elena is the sweetest shyest girls you would ever meet and Klaus the sexy flirtatious "man" What happens when Elena loses a bet to Vicky and has to give Klaus a lap dance?  Love? Hate? Chaos? or All three?  Read to find out lol Klena. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

What goes on people? Well this is my first fanfic and of course I had to write about one of my favorite shows Vampire Dairies ^.^ Soo you can read the first chapter and tell me what you think about it and if I should continue with it. NOO FLAMES ! Im very sensitive :) lol

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BIG TIME RUSH'S CD ELEVATE, POSTERS, MY PHONE AND BLUE CONVERSES ^o^ lol

Song Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies belongs to TV show Victorious

_BET ON IT  
><em>  
>Chapter 1<p>

Characters  
>Elena Glibert 21<br>Klaus Michaelson 22  
>Vicky Donovan 22<br>Caroline Forbes 21  
>Damon Salvatore 23<br>Stefan Salvatore 22

Setting: Dymez Club for Upcoming Performers

"Elena and Vicky you're up in 10 mins" Stefan said opening up the dressing room. "Kay thanks Stef." said Vicky getting up and grabbed Elena's arm to pull her up. Elena had on a black long sleeve dress that went up to her thigh. The sleeves, top part, and left side on her rib of the dress were covered in lace with a flower design and black lace design heels. Vicky also had on a plain black dress that went to her thigh with slashes on the arms and left thigh and had on knee high black boots. Both of them had their brown hair out straight. "How do we look..you know what don't answer that. We are two sexy bitches!" Vicky said in a seductive voice. Elena laughed and shook her head. "Lets go" Elena walked out of the dressing room with Vicky and Stefan right behind her. "Damn, is it me or did Elena's ass get bigger since the last time I saw her." Stefan tried to whisper to Vicky but Elena heard it loud and clear. "I heard that Stefan and not it hasn't". She said as she continued walking down the hallway toward the stage. "Elena if you got it, flaunt it" Vicky said shaking her breast and turned her head towards Stefan. Tell me if you wasnt gay wouldn't you hit that". She said laughing "Trust me she wouldn't even be able to walk right" They laughed even harder. Elena tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

Thank god they were right at the stage. Caroline was finishing up her performance to Britney Spears' Up N Down and the crowd was going crazy. "Thank you everybody I'll be back later to give you more" Caroline yelled into her mic. She walk off the stage to Elena and Vicky "The crowd is packed with nothing but sexiness. Might take one home with me." Vicky laughed and gave her a high five "That's my girl. Elena, you ready?" Elena took a deep breath and nodded. The walked up the steps to the stage and walked to their spots and waited for Stefan to announce them. "Alright don't think we are finished because we have a nice treat for yall. Lets get our hands up for the sexy duo Vicky and Elena, whose ass is getting bigger!" Vicky laughed as Elena rolled her eyes and made a promise to get him back for that. "And get this they are both available" The men cheered even louder with a couple of lesbians. "Okay, Okay give it up for Elena and Vicky." They sung Take a hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies. (Really good song Love it :D )  
>Elena and Vicky walked around singing making sure they switched extra hard in the process. Elena spotted a dropped dead gorgeous man in the audience sitting down with a drink in his hand smirking and staring at her. He had curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. She blushed a little but continued the song dancing with Vicky but still could not stop taking glances at the beautiful stranger. When they finished the song the crowd was screaming, and clapping for their performance. "Thank you so much guys. Love you all! Hmm. So I was thinking about giving yall another treat from my girl Elena. Are you guys up for that?" Vicky asked. Elena looked at Vicky confused what treat was she giving? Vicky knew Elena was confused so she answered it for her. "Do you remember that bet we made a couple of weeks ago?" Elena's eyes shot open. Crap! Crap! Crap! She hoped Vicky forgot about it but of course not.<p>

_FLASHBACK:  
>"Hey Elena, I bet you can get drunk faster than me with this Barcardi" Elena came from the kitchen with a turkey and cheese sandwich with a smirk. "You're on Bitch" she said laughing and sitting between Damon and Stefan who was watching tv. They shook their heads they knew how Vicky was with her bets if she was positive she was going to win she would do it. Elena on the other hand, had no idea. "Elena think about what you are doing " Caroline warned her and Damon nodded "Vicky is the worst person to bet with. Remember the time we betted that the giants were going to lose?" Stefan said shaking his head at the memory of them streaking as Vicky followed them in her car blasting Right said Fred's I'm Too Sexy. Damon laughed " I didn't hear any of the girls we passed complaining" Caroline giggled "Let's not forget the old lady that tried to spray us with her hose" They all laughed and Vicky looked at Elena "So what it gonna be do it or be a pussy?" Vicky laughed. Elena thought it over grinned "Let's do it" Vicky's smile got even wider. she got up and got to shot glasses and walked over swaying and sat in the chair across from Elena. "If I lose you get to pick anything for me to do" Elena nodded "And if I lose?" Vicky smiled " You'll see. Ohh. No if, ands, or buts". With that said Vicky got up and turned the music up Lmfao's Shots was on. She sat back down on the chair, poured two shots gave one to Elena and grabbed the other one. "Cheers!" she said then threw it back.<br>_

_30 Mins Later..  
>Elena was hovering over the toilet throwing up. Stefan was holding her hair and rubbing her back. "Told you not to do it" Elena picked her head up and looked at him to say something but she felt the need to throw up again. Vicky leaned up against the doorway with her arms crossed "Damn I didnt know you had such a low tolerance". Elena looked up "Shut up and get me some water" she said grabbing paper towel and wiping her mouth. Caroline gave Vicky the water for Elena and she chugged it down as she sat on the floor. She started to feel better. "So what do I have to do?" She said nervously Vicky turned around and walked down the hall "You'll see!"<br>_

_END OF FLASHBACK_  
>Elena didn't know what to do but the look on Vicky's face showed she was not going to like it Vicky started grinning a little too hard. She spoke into the mic. "Mind giving one of these sexy boys a lap dance?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy Everyone :) I had the worst nightmare I dreamed that I got horrible reviews but then I checked and I didnt \ ^o^ / Whew! (Whipes forehead) Thanx Blubberypie , Kol and Elena , beverlie4055 for the reviews!

But anyway enjoy the chapter!

I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES EVEN THO I WISH I DID SO I CAN MAKE SURE KLAUS NEVER DIES ^.^ LOL

SONGS BELONG TO BRITNEY SPEARS AND RIHANNA

**_BET ON IT_**

Chapter 2

Setting: Dymez Club for Upcoming Performers

Elena stared at Vicky wide-eyed. She can't be serious she thought. "Come on V-" Vicky interrupted her "Ah Ah Ah..No if, ands or buts right? " Elena thought it and smiled "I can't give a lap dance in this dress" Vicky shook her head "Don't worry girl I got you with the dress and music" she grinned Elena was not getting out of this. "Ohh and remember the dance we made up at your house? Well that's your routine" Elena rolled her eyes she had nothing to complain about. Vicky grabbed her arm "Lets get you ready"

10 mins later

Elena was beyond pissed at the two piece outfit Vicky gave her. The top was a black leather halter with a zipper in the middle. The bottom part ended at her thigh and was also black with white checker design at the top of it her heels were plain black. The crowd started screaming again when she walked out covering her stomach shyly. Vicky grabbed the mic "Soo who's gonna be the lucky guy?" She said smirking. All you saw were guys jumping and waving their hands but Vicky already knew who she wanted. "How about you with the dirty blonde and sexy dimples. Elena looked over to who she was pointing to and it was him. The one she spotted while performing and she instantly grew even more nervous. She never gave a dance to someone. Knowing her she would mess it all up. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him coming up the stage. He had on a black leather jacket with a white tee, dark blue jeans and black boots. Damn he looked good she couldn't deny that. Vicky extended her hand "Hello your name is?" she said in a seductive voice. He shook her hand with a smirk "It is Klaus" he said in a british accent which made Elena look back up at him she was mesmerized by his voice. He looked at her and shook her hand. Elena felt a shock of electricity run through her it kind of scared her yet she didn't want to let go. His piercing blue eyes made her hypnotized. "Can get a chair for Klaus." Vicky said and Elena looked away from him and started playing with her hair. Klaus was confused why was she so nervous? She was beyond beautiful she had to know that right? "Okay Klaus are you ready for this!" Vicky screamed Klaus nodded still looking over Elena's body. He walked over to the chair and sat down as Elena took a deep breath, went to get the headset and the music started. (_Drop Dead (Beautiful)_By Britney Spears )

_Diamond, diamond  
>Shinin', shinin'<br>Ooh boy  
>You so fine<em>

Elena started singing and slowly walked behind him.

_Gotta be the finest thing  
>That I seen in my life<br>I will pay whatever  
>Just to get a better view<em>

Her hands down his chest to his torso and came back up. Her smell was intoxicating him. The smell of strawberries and champagne oh how intoxicating it was.

_And yeah, your body looks so sick  
>I think I caught the flu<em>

She walked to the front and faced him. She dropped slowly to her knees and crawled to him.

_Look at you  
>Look at you<br>Be my sweetie  
>Be my honey tonight<br>Look at you  
>Look at you<br>Be my sweetie  
>Be my honey tonight<em>

She crawled till she was right in front of him, layed on her stomach and rolled onto her back and let her head come up in a slow and sexy motion. She rolled back over on her stomach and grabbed on his leg to pull her up.

_'Cause you're beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop-drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>Beautiful  
>(Drop dead)<br>You're some kind of fine  
><em>  
>She turned towards the audience, sat on his lap and started grinding on him. She whipped her hair around. She got up and bent over to shake her but in his face. Klaus' pants started to tighten, he was trying to gain control of himself. He never thought a girl could have such a effect on him. She turned to him and put her heel on his leg and rolled her body in front of him. She took her heel off of him and straddled him and started kissing his neck.<p>

_Boy, you know  
>You're beautiful<br>I know you heard it before  
>Boy, you know<br>You broke the mold  
>Nobody even comes close<br>Nobody even comes close  
>You're some kind of fine<em>

She moved back to face him and look him in his eyes smiled and sung. Klaus looked at her as he wanted to take her right there infront of everyone and could careless. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his member getting hard but continued her performance.

_You must be b-i-g  
>Because you got me hypnotized<br>Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar  
>'Cause, what I'm looking at right now<br>Would make a big girl cry  
>So fasten up your seatbelt<br>It's gon' be a bumpy ride_

Elena was actually loving this attention she was getting. She felt like a sexy vixen even though she was a virgin. She wanted to go all the way so she grabbed his hands and let him feel all over her body as she bit her bottom lip she started from her breast all the way to her thighs. She swayed her hips as she slid down. Damon changed the song as she got up. (_Cockiness _by Rihanna. Not the whole song only a clip)

_Homie don't beat it like a bullet  
>Beat my drum drum<br>Like a drum line boogie  
>(I love it when you)<br>Dive head first if you wanna  
>Sing to my body<br>Hold me tight mister lover_

Elena popped her butt from left to right. She swayed her hips as walked to the crowd and she dropped twice and got back up.

_(I love it when you)  
>Do it like I do it<br>Like I said  
>Keep it up, boy<br>We can do this all day  
>Be my Harlem<br>And me St. Tropez  
>Never found nobody<br>That will do it this way_

Elena ran her hair through her hair then back over her body she really was getting into this. She turned to face Klaus, winked at him and walk over to him slow and seductive.

_No one can do ya  
>The way that I do<br>Boy I wa-a-ant  
>(Youuuuuu)<br>I love it, I love it  
>I love it when you eat it<em>

She did a slide to the side and did a double turn towards him and landed with her back on his legs. She rolled her head up and looked out to the audience who was clapping, whistling, and cheering for her.

The curtain closed and she got up off of his lap looked into his eyes and they were full of lust for her but also some type of internal conflict he was having. Then she saw red veins coming around his eyes and his eyes were turning red. She gasped and he turned away breathing hard. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously. "Y-yeah there's just something in my eyes" he said with anger in his voice. Elena wanted to say something else but was interrupted by Vicky calling around for her. She turned around to see where the voice was coming from and she saw her walking and clapping with a smirk on her face "Wow I have to admit it got me a little horny." Elena rolled her eyes and laughed. "Where did the sexy dimples guy go?" Elena turned to see nobody there which made her really confused and disappointed. She walked over to the curtains and pulled it back a little and looked around. All she saw was Damon playing music, people dancing, talking and drinking but no sight of him. She sighed and thought was she just seeing things or did she really see what she saw. Maybe she was losing it or was she?

Review Please ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody Im in the best mood Big Time Rush won best musical group and Taylor Lautner won best buttkicker at the KCA I love them soo much ^0^ ! Okay moving on lol I finally finished Chapter 3 and now almost done with Chapter 4 it will most likely be up later today or tomorrow.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BTR AND TAYLOR POSTERS! *LOOKS AT THEM AND SMILES HARD*

_BET ON IT_

Chapter 3

Setting: Dymez Club for Upcoming Performers

Elena was sitting in the dressing room drinking some smirnoff happy with the performance she just gave but still she couldn't get him out of her head and she didn't know why. Its been almost a week since she saw him was she that bad of a dancer? Did she mess up her chances of seeing him again? She shook her head why was she going so crazy over this guy? She barely knew him he could be a serial killer for all she knew. Her thoughts were interrupted when Caroline came in the dressing room out of breath, sweaty and smiling. " Oh my gosh I love this job! Its like a party every night and we get paid" she said as she grabbed the bottle of smirnoff and poured a cup. She noticed something was off about Elena, she wasn't being herself. "You're still thinking about hot guy with the dimples huh?" Elena looked at her and in her "What noo im just enj-" Caroline looked at her with a serious face. "Okay I was a little..a lot" she admitted then looked away as Caroline smiled "aww Elena has a crush" she said jumping. Elena shook her head "forget it Caroline he's not coming back so drop whatever you was planning on doing." Caroline stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips "How do you know that?" Elena got up and poured another cup of smirnoff "Because.." she trailed off. Caroline walked beside her "Elena you are gorgeous do you know how many boys want you hell even girls do." they both laughed a little "Well it seems the ones I want are just assholes" Caroline shook her head "don't let Matt and Mason, two dicks control your future, If you like him go for it you never know" she said with a comforting smile. Elena knew she was right but Klaus, she didn't know anything about him and he hasn't even came back here so she was at a dead end. She sat down and took another sip. "How can I get to know him if he's even here?" Just when she said that Vicky barged in the room dancing (A.N. The way she was dancing with Damon lol) "Guess what bitch ? dirty blonde and dimples is out there and wants to see you now! She continued dancing to the live music. I was Damon and his band playing Enjoy The Silence by Anberlin. (The song they danced to in the episode :D ) Caroline looked over to see Elena panicking and gulping her drink at one time. 'Crap' she said in her head yes she like him but she was scared that she would do something wrong and mess up everything, she did not want to risk it. Vicky rolled her eyes "You will bring your ass out here to see him lets go" she yelled as she grabbed Elenas arm. Elena tried to pull away but Caroline started to push her. What did she just get herself into ? "Wait I have to get my heels they are near the bathroom." Caroline and Vicky let her go and once that happen she ran to the bathroom and locked it. She didn't think they would fall for it and chuckled a bit at her success. "Elena if you don't open this fucking door I will kick it down damnit " Vicky yelled. Elena didn't respond she was stuck what the hell could she do sooner or later she would have to come out. She sighed and went to sit on the toilet seat cover and think about her options. 1 Go out there and make a fool out herself in front of Klaus. 2 Stay in here til he left. Both sucked.

She put her head in her hands and tried to calm down but noticed the banging stopped after a few minutes at least they gave up right? WRONG! Elena jumped when she heard the door slam wide open and it was her worst nightmare. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder even when she protested. "Let me go Damon! Please!" She begged as she was carried out of the bathroom. He shook his head and yelled "Grab her shoes" She turned her head to see Caroline and Vicky smirking at her that made her even more mad. " You told Damon? What the hell is wrong with you guys" She said screaming as Damon continued down the hall. "Shut up, What the hell is wrong with you? The boy you like is out there waiting for you and you lock yourself in a damn bathroom?" He said annoyed. She didn't know what to say to him he was right and she was wrong, once again. Now that Damon was involved she was defiantly not getting out of it. Damon stopped and put her down she was at a entrance to the club he grabbed her shoes from Vicky and gave them to her. "Now put the damn shoes on and go talk him" Elena grabbed them and put them on and she was shaking. 'Just stay calm and talk to him like he is a regular person' she said to herself trying to calm herself down. Elena turned and pushed the door open and looked around for him. It took her a couple of seconds to spot him sitting at a table having a drink. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at him Damn it was sexy! She took a breath and walked towards him. Once he spotted her he was lost for words she could make jeans, and a graphic tee look amazing. He hoped she would forget about the incident that happen so he would have to make her. She walked up to his table and smiled at him shyly. He knew she was nervous so he decided to start the conversation. "Hey" he said smiling "Would you like to join me? He asked. She nodded "I would love to " she said sat in the chair. " I don't think I fully introduced myself I'm am Klaus Michaelson I just moved here from London a couple of weeks ago and if you don't mind I would love to get to know you" she laughed a little "Sure that would be great. My name is Elena Gilbert I have lived in Mystic Falls my whole life but hope to in time to leave." He took a sip of his drink and extended his hand "Well its nice to know you Mrs. Gilbert." Elena shook his hand and felt the same feeling she felt before but ignored it. She was doing pretty damn good if she did say so herself. Then she looked over to see her ex Mason in the crowd feeling all over some girl. It seemed like he was trying to make her jealous. She rolled her eyes and looked for a waiter so she could get a drink she needed it. Klaus looked over at the direction she looked and spotted some guy all over some girl and looked at her "Problems with your boyfriend? he asked Elena shook her head "Nope he's my ex" So she was single? Even better he thought. "I guess that didn't end right" she looked at him "I wanted to wait for marriage and he didn't at least he got what he wanted right?" She said calling a waiter over and asking for Bourbon. Klaus' mouth nearly dropped 'She couldn't be could she? A virgin? But the way she danced..' Elena notice him in thought "I'm sorry for dropping that on you its just-" Klaus shook his head "No no it's okay" he started chuckled "he seem like a dick" Elena laughed "Trust me he is but hey the past is the past" she said as her drink was given to her she thanked the waiter. She held up her drink and Klaus tapped his with hers and said "Here's to forgetting the past" and they both drunk their drinks. They started laughing then Klaus felt someone staring into their direction. He turned to see Mason holding the girl and kissing her it got Klaus pissed Mason was trying to hurt Elena but he would let it happen. He had a plan he just had to wait for the right time.

Elena and Klaus continued their conversation taking turns asking each other questions like their favorite movie music activities. Elena actually felt comfortable around Klaus he was a really nice, cool, and let's not forget HOT dude. The music changed and heard one of her favorite songs Do it 2 me by Allstar Weekend she could help but smile. Klaus moved in more "Do you want to have some fun?" Elena took another sip "Depends what it is?" Klaus got up, walked in front of her and extended his hand " Would you like to dance Miss Elena ? He said smirked and it drove Elena crazy " Elena got off her chair and put her hand in his "I would love to Klaus" he led them to the dance floor right beside Mason and whispered "Follow my lead". Elena was confused at first but caught on quickly. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck but kept her distance. She started swaying to the music and looked around to spot Mason getting aggravated. She laughed "He looks pissed right now" Klaus pulled her closer and her heart sped up "Maybe this will get him even more madder" he whispered in her ear. He pulled back to look at her and moved in. He kissed her and she kissed him back with no hesitation. They pulled back when they saw heard somebody cursing they turned to see Mason grabbing the girl he was kissing before and storming out of the club. They watched the doors close and they busted out laughing. Elena wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. What was he doing to her? She had no clue but she was loving it. She felt like it was only them on the dance floor. She felt wanted by someone. She felt happy for once. Could he be the one that she needed?

REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Good__ evening readers Idk i really dont have nothing to say but Enjoy the story, La vita è una bella confusione and Ama far girare il mondo :D_

_Bet On It_

_Chapter 4_

_Setting:__ Dymez, Buon cibo dell'anima Restaurant (Means good soul food), and Elenas house.___

Next Day

Elena was putting on some lip gloss as she was telling Caroline and Vicky about her and Klaus' night. "That bastard Mason deserves he cheated on you cause you wasn't ready ." Vicky said holding up outfits to see what she was going to wear tonight. Caroline nodded "So how was the kiss" she asked cheesing. "It was just a peck nothing else, I told you it was just to get Mason mad." She said putting on her eyeliner. Vicky put down the dresses and walked over to Elena. "Mhmm you know you liked the kiss Elena, you should have seen your face last night." Elena put down the eyeliner and looked at Vicky and Caroline. "You guys were spying on me?" She yelled. Vicky looked at Caroline and smiled "Ohh calm down Elena we wanted to make sure everything was okay and it was. Are you going to see him again?" Elena shrugged "I don't know we didn't exchange numbers I guess if he comes back here then I will." She said getting up to go get her heels. Once she put them on she waved and walked down towards the stage ready to perform. Damon walked over to her with his drum sticks "Look whose all happy today, I'm guessing everything went good yesterday." He said cheesing. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow " Don't act like you wasn't watching Damon I know you." Damon laughed "Yeah you're right I was. But he looks like he really likes you trust me." Stefan walked in "He's right you know, he actually waited for you to get through whatever problem you was going through yesterday. And plus he is fucking HOT! You need to get on to that before someone else does." Elena chuckled and shook her head as she walked up the stage. Damon and the other bandmates followed after her and took their spots. "What goes on people? Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Stefan screamed the crowd clapped and screamed. "Well give it up for my girl Elena singing Call Me Maybe (By Carly Rae Jepsen). The crowd got even louder as the curtain open and Elena waved waiting for the music to start.

Elena loved being on stage, when she performed it was like nothing mattered. Maybe that's why she did it, to stop worrying for a bit. When she got off the stage she grabbed some water and gave Damon a high five. "I wonder who that song was dedicated to. You should have just said Klaus here's my number 515-8263!" He said joking as Elena hit him on the arm laughing. "Shut up Damon I really like that song." Damon rolled his eyes "Right and I'm a crazy vampire"( A.N. Lol I had to :) ) Stefan walked over smiling "Looks like Elena has a fan" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door. She looked and saw Klaus sitting there with a drink. Elena smiled HARD and looked back at Damon and Stefan. "Look at her she doesn't even know what to do with herself" Damon said smiling and Stefan laughed "Girl you better go out there and get your man because he is looking Yumilicious" Elena laughed and walked out the door and headed towards him. He saw her before she made it to him and could help but smile. "I didn't know you was coming tonight are you waiting for someone?" Klaus nodded and Elena felt her heart drop but still kept her smile. "And she just arrived. I wanted to ask you if I would be able to take you out sometime." Elena was so happy but knew she had to keep her cool she didn't want to scare him away. "When?" She asked. He swirled his drink around "Well what about tonight after work? I heard of this good restaurant not too far from here." She nodded "Well I'm done for the night, we could go now if you want." "Its up to you love" he said. Elena blushed then got up and headed towards the door to get her stuff.

" You better tell us all about it when you get home." Caroline said cheering. "That's if she goes home tonight" Vicky said winking. Elena rolled her eyes as she was going out of the room and bumped into Damon and Stefan. Elena looked confused "What?" Damon crossed his arms "So I hear you're going on a date with Klaus?" Elena nodded "Two things. 1. You are to call me when you get home so I know you are alright and 2. If he does anything to hurt you let me know." Stefan rolled his eyes "But have fun too and let me know if any girl tries to flirt with him i'll cut em" Elena laughed "Yes mom and dad" she said as she scooted past them. She walked out to the club and walked over to him waiting for her. "Ready to go?" She nodded as they left the club.

"Oh my gosh this food is great how haven't I heard of this place before?" Klaus shrugged "Well it just opened a few weeks ago" Elena nodded in agreement she looked around fascinated at the artwork they had when she spotted someone who looked very familiar. "Bonnie?" The girl looked up to see. Who called her she walked over "Elena oh my gosh how are you? I haven't seen you since high school!" She said giving her a hug. "I've been good just work that's mostly it. What about you how is Grams?" She rolled her eyes "You know how she is crazy lady" They laughed together Bonnie looked to face Elena's date "I'm sorry for interrupting my name is Bonnie" she extended her hand. "Hello my names Klaus" when he touched her hand she jumped a little and her face changed. Elena looked confused what just happen? Bonnie pull back quickly "Umm. Well. I. Have to get back to work. I'll see so you sometime Elena" she said quickly and walked away. Elena looked at Klaus "I wondered what that was about" Klaus shrugged "I have no idea" Elena shrugged and listen to the music as she finished eating. 'So she is a descendant of witches? Interesting' Klaus thought.

The date went great and they finally exchanged numbers and actually got to know more about each other. When they were about to leave Elena spotted Bonnie and wanted to ask her if she was okay. She turned to Klaus "I'll be right back" he nodded as she walked in Bonnie's direction. "Hey is everything okay? You seemed a little shaken up back there" Bonnie shook her head no "I don't know I just got this bad feeling." Elena was confused "Like what?" The conversation was interrupted when a lady called Bonnie over. Bonnie nodded and turned to Elena. "I'll call you later I get off in a few. Same number right?" Elena nodded and Bonnie walked to the lady. What was going on? She thought as she walked back over to Klaus. "Everything okay?" She smiled "Yeah. Its getting late and I should head home" Klaus nodded and walked her to her car. "Well I guess I'll meet you some other time? He said hopefully. She chuckled "I would love that". He held her face and moved in til their lips came in contact. She felt like she was in heaven and didn't want it to end. He had to be the one to pull back as he smiled. "I'll see you later love" Elena was in a daze but took a breath, nodded and walked the the driver side and got in. Klaus turned to walk off as she pulled off and headed home.

Elena opened her door and walked in smiling today was a great day, Nothing can bring it down. She walked to her room, took her jacket and shoes off. Just when she was going to lay on her bed he phone started ringing from a number she didn't recognize. She was hesitant but answered "Hello?" she relaxed when she recognized the voice "Hey it's Bonnie,I know it's late but i need to talk to your. Do you think we can meet somewhere ? " Elena walked to get her jacket and shoes again "Yeah where do you want to meet?" She said walking down the stairs. "Is Mystic Grill okay?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah thats fine i'll see you in a bit." she said closing her door and walking towards her car. "Okay bye" Bonnie hung up. Elena put her phone in her pocket and got in the car. She was still confused on what Bonnie had to tell her. It made her nervous because it involved Klaus the man she was falling for. She started her car and pulled off heading to Mystic Grills. Little did she know somebody was watching her.

Recensione per favore!

Review plzz :D


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy readers! Sorry for the late update but I was busy with homework that is the only thing I hate about college -_- but I still wanted to do this chapter today. Thanks for all the Favorite Author and Story Alerts they make me do my happy dance :D lol Okay on with the Chapter.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, MY MICHAEL JACKSON GLOVE, HAT AND POSTER & MY NEW PHONE ^0^

_**Bet On It**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Setting**_: Mystic Grill

Elena pulled into Mystic Grills parking lot and parked her car. She sat there for a second preparing herself for what Bonnie was going to say. What was worst is that it involved the man she was starting to really like Klaus. What did he do that could be that bad? She took a deep breath, got out of the car and headed to the entrance. She opened the door and searched for Bonnie. Bonnie waved her had to get her attention and Elena headed over in her direction. She sat down in the booth and put and a small smile. Both her and Bonnie were afraid about what was about to be said but for different reasons. For Elena she thought everything with Klaus would end and for Bonnie, she thought that maybe her friendship with Elena would end. There was awkward silence for a bit so Bonnie decided to get it over with. "Okay well after graduation I went to stay with Grams as I went to College and she told me I am a descendant of a Salem sorcerers but i never paid her any mind until weird stuff started happening." Elena nodded what weird stuff?" Bonnie took a deep breath "I started having these dreams of me and a woman chanting something. I kept having the same dreams over and over I even started to remember it. I asked Grams what it was. She told me it was a protection spell but I didn't know what I needed protection from. She showed me a picture of Emily Bennett one of my ancestor and she was the one in my dream. She told me I was a witch. I couldn't believe it at first it just seemed so unreal but it wasn't. She taught me pain Infliction, telekinesis, channeling, conjuration. She also told me about the dangers of witchcraft, how to control my magic, and that there are more supernatural creatures and they are dangerous." Elena was so confused. She was trying to put it together but it was so much to take in at once. Bonnie got out of the booth, grabbed a cup and asked Elena to follow her to the bathroom. Elena nodded and followed right after her still trying to grab a hold of herself.

When they went in the bathroom Bonnie locked the door and went to turn on the sink. She filled the cup up and poured it on the floor. Elena looked at her confused. "Be patient" Bonnie said ask she put the cup down. She closed her eyes and started chanting before Elena knew it the water caught on fire" Elena's jaw dropped. She wasn't lying or going crazy, she was a witch. "Oh. my. goshh." was all she could say. The fire disappeared as Bonnie opened her eyes and she smiled, Elena was taking it better than she thought. "What other supernatural creatures are there?" Elena asked nervously. Bonnie wasn't sure how much Elena was going to take but still decided to continue. "Werewolves and Vampires" she said waiting for Elena's reaction. Elena was confused, scared and she started hyperventilating. What was she trying to say what the hell was Klaus? Was that what Bonnie felt when she touched him. "That was the feeling you got from him?" she asked and Bonnie nodded hesitant. "He is a vampire, when I touched him I saw blood and his eyes were red." Elena wanted to speak but couldn't, she didn't even know what to say. Witches, werewolves and vampires were real? How was it possible? Maybe she wasn't losing it when she saw his eyes red with veins around them and him disappearing so quickly. He was a killer but why didn't he kill her by now? She went out with him and he could have easily. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Bonnie walk up to her. " "I'm sorry thats a lot to shallow at one time" Elena shook her head. "No i'm fine it will just take some time. Elena was trying to reassure herself more than Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and walked over to the door to unlock it and walked out as Elena followed her back to the booth. They ordered some drinks as they chatted about her time with Grams and the crazy spell she was learning. "So who have you kept in contact with?" Bonnie asked. Elena laughed "Same people we talked to Vicky, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and they haven't changed one bit." They both laughed. "We all have to hang out soon I miss them" Bonnie said and Elena agreed "Just stop by Dymez Nightclub we all work there." Bonnie nodded when her phone started to ring and she picked it up. "Hey Grams is everything alright ?..Yeah i'm coming home now. Okay bye." She looked at Elena "Gram needs me, she wants to go over some spells. I'll call you later?" Elena stood up with Bonnie and gave her a hug goodbye. Elena sat down as Bonnie left and finished her drink. She still wasn't over her shock who knew that all of the supernatural stuff was real? She sure as hell didn't. She decided she need to go home and rest.

She paid the bill and walked out of the grill. She pulled out her phone to text Damon and tell him she was safe because she would hear it the next day. Before she could finish her text she heard someone call her name and turned to see who it was. It was her ex Mason. She glared at him with hate "What do you want?" he started smiling. "Just wanted to know how you was doing." Elena shook her head and looked away he had to be kidding her. "Why does it matter?" "Come on don't be like that the past is in the past right?" he asked and Elena just stared at him annoyed "Is that all you have to say cause I have to leave" his smile dropped " "So you and Klaus huh? " Why did he even care who she was with? "So you know him?" He nodded and moved closer. "I know that he is not a good person for you, he is bad news" She stared at him in disbelief. "This was coming from the person who cheated on me" Mason grew more angry. "Still the same uptight virgin I dated I see or did he get to take it?" Elena was beyond pissed at this point he had no right to ask about her life she was finished with the conversation. "None of your goddamn business goodbye Mason" She said as she turned to get in the car but he wasn't finished with her. He grabbed her arm spun her to face and slammed her against the car. Elena dropped her phone and was in slight pain but refuse for him to see her hurt. She tried to pull away from him but no success. "Get your fucking hands off of me Mason and go with you bitch." Mason slammed his lip onto her roughly and tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tounge and when he pulled back she slapped him and started to scream. He put his hands around her throat she was gasping for breath as she kept swinging at his face. She felt herself getting weak, lightheaded and losing consciousness but was not going down without a fight. Her hits seemed not to phase Mason at all he smiling at her struggling. Her sight grew dark and soon she fell unconscious. Mason watched her pass out and he pulled away from her neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his trunk leaving her car and her phone.

Ahhh Mason has Elena! What will happen when her friends find out? Lets see the outcome...

All Elenas Loved ones + Elena kidnapped = All hell is about to break lose!

Ill try to update ASAP :)

Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Hey Hey :) I was able do this chapter to im happy.

Warning: If your sensitive about abuse then ont read this chapter. FINAL WARNING!

I DONT OWN ANYTING BUT THE PLOT :( IF I DID KLAUS WOULD BE MINE :D LOL Okay onto the story

Bet on It

Chapter 6

Setting: Dymez and Masons Basement

Damon was walking down the hallway and waiting for Elena to pick up her phone but no luck. He had been calling all morning and he kept getting her voicemail. He was getting pissed all he asked was for her to let him know she was safe. He walked into the the dressing room where Stefan and Vicky were dancing to Feel so close by Calvin Harris. "Vicky have you been in touch with Elena?" Damon asked pissed. Vicky shook her head "No calm down maybe she is busy with Klaus" Vicky smirked. Stefan laughed "You would hear from me for a week if I had him" Stefan said biting his lips. Damon rolled his eyes something wasnt right she could have atleast texted him saying she was safe. If something happen to her Klaus would be a dead man. Elena was like a little sister to him they grew up together and he was always there for her through love and heartbreak. He wanted to stop by her house but what if she was 'busy' with Klaus he sure as hell wouldnt want to see that. Maybe Caroline talked to her he thought as he went to look for her.

Bonnie wanted to see the rest of her friends so she decided to stop Dymez and also find out why Elena wasnt answering her phone. She walked in to club and she instantly spotted Damon and he looked pissed. She went to walk after him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and when he saw her he smilled picked her up and spun her around. "Bonnie What the hell have you been up to?" he screamed as he put her down and she laughed. "Nothing just came back to Mystic Falls with Grams. How is everything with you? she asked. Damon just shrugged "Pretty good just trying to find out where the hell Elena is she hasnt been answering my calls." Bonnie faced dropped "She hasnt answered mine either, I saw her yesterday and we talked but I had to go so I told her I would call later that night but she hasnt answered." Bonnie didnt like this where the hell could she be and why wasnt she answering her phone?." "Maybe she was with Klaus last night" Damon said but Bonnie shook her head. "We hung out after her date with him so she cant be with him.". Bonnie looked around and spotted Klaus walking in. Bonnie pointed over in his direction once Damon saw him he walked over there.

Klaus wanted to know why she wasnt answering her phone he thought their date was great. He hoped she was here so he could understand what was going on. He stopped when he saw Damon walking his way with his hand clenched. Did he do something wrong last night? "Is Elena working today? I need to talk to her" Klaus said. Damon and Bonnie were confused and this was Damons last straw he was going to kill somebody. "Where the fuck could she be?" he asked. "I have been trying to call her and it keeps going to voicemail. Bonnie was a little on edge she didnt know what to believe. Klaus was a vampire he could not be trusted. But why was he coming to see if she was okay? Did he actually have feelings for her? She needed to go see Grams and tell her whats happening. "Damon go let everybody know whats going on. Im gonna stop by her house." Bonnie said serious. Damon nodded went to look for everybody. Bonnie and Klaus looked at each other then looked away. "I'll go to Mystic Grill and see if anybody saw where she went." Klaus said quietly. Bonnie nodded and walked out of the Club.

Bonnie went to Elena house but she didnt answer she looked through the windows nothing was on she couldnt be in there. She got in her car and wanted to hurry home and ask Grams what she should do. When she pulled up she saw somebody waiting on the porch and it was Klaus. She got out of the car and walked up to the porch. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused. His face was serious and it made her nervous. "I went to the Mystic Grill and asked waiters if they saw her. They said she left last night. When I walked outside I decided to call her again and a phone started ringing I followed it. I found Elenas car and phone there but not her." Bonnie eyes started tearing, she was kidnapped. Klaus didnt know how to comfort her so he just stood there quiet. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. "I know what you are" he said. Bonnie looked up. "and I know that you have unleashed you powers. You could locate her if you know the right spell." Bonnie shook her head "I dont know a spell like that". "Then find the spell" he snapped. He was trying to calm down he could help it he was getting more scared. Elena could be hurt or even worst dead. Grams opened the door and walked out. "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett Witches door and asking her for anything" she said staring at him. Klaus knew she was a powerful witch so he didnt want to get on her bad side. Klaus nodded " I know i should but Elena is missing and I need to find her. All I ask of you is to let me know where she is thats it. He never thought he would but he begged her. Grams knew it was wrong to help him but this was Elena, Bonnies best friend and she was in danger. She knew if Bonnie was missing she would do anything to find her. She nodded "I know the spell but it needs two witches" Grams looked at Bonnie then back at Klaus."And you'll need something of hers to locate her. Bonnie nodded have some stuff she gave me a while ago ill go get them." Bonnie said as went upstairs.

Elena woke up she was in a bed but she didnt remember going to sleep. Then all the event of last night came back. She jumped up quick and got off the bed. Where was she? she started to panic. She never saw this room before. How did she get here. She walked over to the door to open it. She jumped when she saw some one standing there. It was none other than Mason. She tried to closed the door but he stopped it with her hand. He pushed the door open and she stepped back. "About time you woke up" he said walking towards her with a smirk on his face. She backed up til she was up against the wall. He was face to face with her he knew she was scared and he loved it. He put his arms around her waist and leaned against her. He took in her scent the mixture of strawberry and champagne and fear drove him wild. He was breathing on her neck and it made her shiver. She needed to get the hell out of here and quick. "We could do this the easy way or hard way Elena. You choose but either way im going to get what I want." his hand started going up to her stomach and to her breast. Elena shut her eyes and did the first thing that came to mind. She kneed him in his lower region and once he doubled in pain over she ran out of the room looking for a door.

Bonnie, Grams and Klaus was in the middle of living room in a circle holding hands with their eyes closed. Bonnie and Grams were reciting a spell. Suddently the lights started flickering and Klaus saw something. It was Elena, She was alive but was running down a staircase trying to escape and she was scared. His heart dropped HIS Elena was scared. There was a group of boys chasing after her. He knew them they was apart of Mason's werewolves pack. One caught up to her and grabbed her hair and threw her down.

She fell on the floor and slid a little. She tried to get up but felt pain in her side. She was being kicked by them. The pain was unbearable her eyes widen when she heard a crack. By the pain she was feeling and the noise she was sure her rib was broken. She wanted to die she couldnt take the pain. She tried to curl into a ball and turn to the wall but she was still feeling the blows. The hits stopped and she started coughing up blood. "Stand her up" she heard Mason say. She felt her arm being grabbed roughly and she was being stood up. Her body was screaming for her not to move but they was pulling her. She couldnt hold this pain in this time, tears were falling down her face. Two men were holding her on both sides and she looked up. Mason was walking closer to her as she tried to get out of their grip. He looked at her for a second then back handed her. The force he used made her whole body go the side. He turned away and said "Put her in the basement" the group nodded and walked towards.

Klaus was seeing red he didnt want to see anymore. His eyes started to water how could anyone hurt Elena. He made a promise that he would hunt the whole pack down, and tourture them til they died. "Stop" he demanded. Grams shook her head "Look for clues on where she is located" Klaus didnt want to see no more but he had to know where she was. When he watched a guy carry her to the basement he saw a window. He looked out and across the street and saw a abandon buliding it had a sign on it saying for sale. He knew he saw it somewhere and then it clicked it was before you enter Mystic Falls. He let got of their hands and was up about to leave the house in less then a second. "Wait!" Bonnie yelled and Klaus turned to face her. "Im coming with you" she said. She looked at Grams "I have to save my best friend" Grams nodded as she got up. Bonnie followed Klaus out of the door both determined to find Elena.

Elena was laying on a bed she wanted to try and escape but her body wouldnt let her. She couldnt move her body without it hurting. What was Mason going to do to her? She didnt even want to think about. She sat their and cried, prayed and hope that someone would save her. She thought that death would be even be better than being Masons toy.

Yeah its brutal but i warned you. I promise It will get better :) I may update tomrrow if I have time school starts back up tomorrow -_-

HAVE A GREAT NIGHT AND I WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH A QUOTE I LOVE.

"Life is like a rainbow. You need both the sun and the rain to make its colors appear."

Reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy readers! Sorry for the late update but schools killling me right now. But I had time today so here you go.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT STILL WISH I DID -_-

Bet on it  
><span>Chapter 7<span>

Setting Masons house and Elenas House.

Elena woke up in pitch black. She didn't know what time it was our how long she was sleep for. She tried to move but felt nothing but pain. She decided not moving would be what's best. Was this where she was gonna die she thought. After Mason was done with her would he get rid of her? She sat there in thought about everything her friends and family but one person kept coming to her mind. Was it wrong for her to think of him? He was a vampire but why didn't he kill her? He had so many chances and he did nothing but be good to her. She admitted to herself that she did fall for him and he liked her to. She thought about the times she was with him and how she felt so special. She hasn't felt like this in a while she almost lose a chance at actual love. A unusual love but it was still love. Why did this have to happen to her she thought as she started to tear up. She could be with the man she was in love with and finally confessing all her feelings but instead she was locked in a basement, in the middle of nowhere probably, and was waiting to be played with until Mason was done with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somebody opening the door. Her heart sped up, she knew it was Mason. She closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps coming down the steps. A dull light came on as she heard the footstep coming closer. She flinched she felt a hand in her hair. She opened her eyes to meet his and a smile on his face. Elena wanted to move but she didn't know what was worst to piss him off more or just give in. He wiped the tears from her eyes "You are too beautiful to cry" he whispered. He held her cheek and his hand and she turned her head which of course pissed off Mason. He turned it back so he could look into her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself Elena? I asked you for one thing and your would give it up." She looked away but he grabbed her head back roughly. He waited for her to answer him. She stared him right in his eyes " You will never have me" she knew that this would make things worse but it didn't stop her. Mason face expression went from hurt to furious in less then a second. He started to kiss her and Elena tried to fight him off. He grabbed both her hands and held them above her head with one of his hands. "But i will. I always get what I want and I want you" he said in a serious tone. All Elena mind screamed was fight she was not going to let this happen to her. She screamed as loud as she could and Mason winced at the sound. He loosened up on his grip to her arm and Elena took that has advantage and punched him right in the nose. He slapped her and it hurt but it didn't stop her. She still screamed until she was hit with something hard. She felt herself losing consciousness quick, everything she was seeing in two. She heard someone call Mason name and he stopped he rolled his eyes "We will finish this" he said in a low seductive voice as he got up. Elena's head was spinning she had to close her eyes.

Bonnie knocked on the door ready for what was gonna be thrown at her. A guy opened the door looked her up and down and licked his lips. Bonnie smiled "Hi my car broke down and my phone died i was wondering if i could uses yours really quick. He started smiling 'Maybe we can have some fun with her' he thought as he nodded. He turned and went to call Mason then went into another room. A group of men came out of the room and looked at her smiling. They thought they was going to have a play toy and they were wrong. Mason came up the steps and saw her. He knew that she was Elena friend but before he could do anything Bonnie had them all of them on the floor and pain. They screamed in pain as she smiled at them. Bonnie walked over to the the front door to open it and Klaus was standing right there. She stopped the pain and turned to "Invite him in Mason". Mason was breathing hard and still holding his head as he looked at her."No" he spat out. She put them in pain again as he screamed for dear life. "Okay" he screamed he just wanted the pain to stop. "Come in" he said breathing hard. Once he said that Klaus walked in and broke one of the guys necks in one swift movement. The guys got off the floor and tried to charge him but he pulled two of the other guys hearts out. The other two still thought they could take him but ended up getting their heads cut off. Mason was scared shitless but tried not to show it. In one second Mason was against the wall by Klaus "Where his she" he screamed and his eyes turning red. "Downstairs" Mason happen to choked out. Klaus lifted Mason off the ground as he kept choking, he wanted him to suffer just as Elena had. Klaus was done with it so he grabbed his heart through his chest and it pulled out then dropped him on the floor not caring. Klaus rushed down to the basement and found her on a small bed. He lifted her face and saw she had a red mark and busted lip. "Elena "he whispered as he shook her lightly.  
>Elena heard someone calling her name and it was a beautiful voice she thought maybe she died. But the voice was starting to get demanding. She looked over to see a figure hovering over her. She keep blinking until her vision was clear enough. It was him he came to save her. She felt herself get lifted up but cried out in hear her in pain was heartbreaking. He carefully carried her up the stairs and out of the house. Bonnie had the car running waiting as he got into the back seat with her in his arms and her leaning her head on his shoulder. It was silent for a bit but Klaus spoke up. "Elena I need to see how badly you are hurt." She nodded lightly. He slowly picked up her shirt and saw dark purple bruises on her torso. He didn't know what to do or say. He put his hand on her stomach and touched one of the bruises. In his mind he was seeing him hurt her in a way he could never do. He immediately pulled away when she winced in pain. "Where should i go?" Bonnie asked quietly. "Her house" he said. "What about her injuries" she said. Klaus thought for a second and did the only thing he could do. He bit into his wrist and pushed it towards her. She moved away she didn't know what he was doing. "Elena your need to drink it it will help heal you" he demand. She was hesitant but would do anything to make this pain go away. She drank it but it wasn't a great taste. The pain, in an instant turned to a dull pain. It didn't hurt as bad but she still could feel it. The rest of the ride was silent and soon Elena fell asleep. They had to wake her up to invite Klaus in but went right back to sleep after.<p>

He placed her on the bed, wiped her hair out of her face and walked out. Bonnie went in to changed her clothes. When she came down the stairs she found Klaus sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Bonnie felt bad she knew he was beating himself up. "Klaus don't beat yourself up. This wasn't your fault" Klaus got up "This is my fault, I wasn't there to protect her!" he snapped. Bonnie shook her head "Yes she got hurt but it could have been worse. We made it there in time and we saved her." He looked down she was right it could have been worse. He could have never seen her again. "Im sorry for snapping at you" he said. Bonnie nodded "It's okay we've had a long day. The good thing his that she is safe and sound. " Klaus nodded. Bonnie walked over the door "I'll be back later i have to get some clothes so I can stay over". She said as she walked out. Klaus took a deep breath and sat back on the couch. He kept replaying Elena being kicked in his head no matter how much her tried to think of something else. He was interrupted when he heard her heart sped up. He made it to her room in a second and walked in to see her tossing, turning and sweating. She started screaming as she moved. He got on the bed and tried to wake her up. "Elena, Elena wake up it's just a dream" he screamed he shook her until she open her eyes in fear. Her eyes began to tear as he held her she was shaking as she spoke. She kept repeating "He's gonna find me". "Who is Elena?" he asked. "Mason" she said as she grabbed onto him tighter. "Nobody will hurt you and I promise you that Elena." She kept crying and all Klaus could do his rub her back and lay there with her.

She soon fell asleep beside him. He watched her sleep she looked like a angel. Who would have thought he would be falling for a human he never thought she would have such a affect on him. He was falling in love with her. Did he just say that? he chuckled. He touched her face gently "I promise I will protect you always." he whispered.

I do kinda like this chapter but I still feel im missing somethings. Feel free to let me know what it is :)

*Peace Love and Dance*


	8. Chapter 8

OMG ITS BEEN TO LONG! But I want to apologize for not updating in forever! I was going through a lot of personal stuff but I'm recovering J And Also thank you for the story alerts and reviews it really means a lot!

Everything seems to be going pretty good I got to see my fave bands Allstar Weekend and Big Time Rush in August. Last week I got to see AW again and ended up getting vip passes! Got a pic with them and I kissed Cameron (I Love him!) on the cheek and he gave me a hug and said it was sweet! My life is made :D Okay anyway ON TO THE CHAPTER!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY AW SHOES AND CDS LOL ^O^

It was a few days since the Mason incident and it seemed that everything was going well. Elena seemed to be able to stay sleep and get out of bed but she was getting a little too dependent on the alcohol. Klaus wanted to stop by and do his regular check up on her and hope the awkwardness would finally stop. They never talked about what he was it was as if it was unspeakable. He knew one day would need to be brought up but he didn't know when or how. He knocked on the door waiting for a response be there was nothing. He knocked again and got the same thing. He finally just opened the door and went through up the steps and found Elena in the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon on the table. She smiled as he came in but Klaus had no emotion her drinking problem was starting to get out of hand. He sat down "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel gooodd" she said then started laughing. Yeah she was drunk. "Maybe you need to lay off all the drinks" he suggested. She shook her head "I'm fine thank you" She said getting up to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck. It was a amazing feeling but she wasn't in her right state of mind she could regret this. He pulled away from her and she laughed. "What the problem? You didn't have a problem when I was dancing on you before" she said. 'You're drunk Elena" he said getting up. "I'm not drunk Klaus. Gosh I didn't know a vampire could be so damn uptight. Oops I'm sorry I forgot that was suppose to be unspoken" she said trying to grab her cup. Klaus grabbed it before her and went to the sink to pour it out. She rolled her eyes and went to grab the bottle but he was way quicker. She tried to grab the bottle from him but it wasn't happening. "Give me the bottle Klaus" she said getting pissed. "You don't need anymore" he stated. That was it for her. "Who are you my father? Give me the damn bottle." she yelled. "Nope you're done with this" he said. "This is my fucking house and ill do what the hell I want!" She said still struggling to get the bottle but no such luck. Bonnie and Damon open the door to hear yelling coming from upstairs. The instantly ran up the steps and found Elena screaming trying to get the bottle from Klaus. They just stood there as she screamed. "Get the fuck out of my house, I'm sick of everyone trying to tell what I should do" Klaus didn't seem phased my the words at all. "Okay if I'm leaving, I'm taking this with me." he said walking pass Damon and Bonnie and headed downstairs. Once he got outside he threw the bottle as far he could and heard it smash on the floor. Even though she was mad, it wasn't going to stop him from checking up on her. He knew why she was drinking. To forget about everything that happen. No one would want to remember the day their innocence was almost taken and he understood that but drinking could do no good just harm. He got in his car still thinking and maybe he could help her forget. He needed to have a serious talk with her.

The next day Klaus drove to Elena house thinking of ways to bring up the subject. He didn't know what she would say or react to what he was going to ask. 'Just come out and ask her. Elena I know this is hard for you to deal with and I have way to stop it. I can make you forget' he shook his head this has to be one of the hardest things he had to deal with. This could change everything to either good or horribly wrong and it was making him even more nervous. He pulled up to her house and got out. He knocked on the door and waited. Stefan opened the door and he looked exhausted but Stefan let him in. "How is she doing?' Klaus asked. "When I got here she was a mess. She wouldn't stop crying she think she ruined everything and that she deserved everything. I know she didn't deserve any of this but did she ruin everything between her and you? I know she said a lot last night but she didn't mean it." Stefan said hopefully. Klaus knew she was drunk last night and he wasn't gonna let that mess up how he felt for her. If she was walking around like nothing happen, then he would be actually worried. She was hurting and he was going to help her through this. No matter what. "It still hasn't and wont change how I feel for her." he reassured him. Stefan was relieved now. Damon came down the steps running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do anymore she wont eat or get up. She stopped crying but now she's just laying there." he said. " You two can get some rest, I can take over." he offered. "You sure" Damon asked and he nodded. Damon and Stefan grabbed their things "Ill come by later with the girls to check on her" Stefan said before leaving behind Damon. Once they left he went up the steps towards her room and walked in, she was facing the other side of the room. "Damon please don't come in here begging me to eat. I'm not hungry." she whispered. She froze up when he spoke. "You should eat something" he said. She turned to stared at him and he heard her heart speed up. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Crap" she whispered. "Damon told me what happen last night. I'm sorry about how I acted.." Klaus cut her off "Don't worry about its fine. But there is something I want to talk to you about." he took a minute to gather everything together. "I think you should lay off the alcohol. I know you are hurting and it makes you forget about everything for awhile but its doing more harm than good to you." One thing Elena didn't want was someone acting like her parents. "Thank you for being worried but ill be fine I just need sometime." she said. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked. "Doing what?" she asked. "You keep pushing people away when they are trying to help you. Its okay to hurt." Elena started to get defensive and got out the bed "I'm not pushing people away I am okay." Klaus wasn't fooling for it "Oh come on Elena just stop. The way you've been acting is not the girl I met. The girl who wasn't so afraid to show her emotions?" he said standing in front of her.

"I don't need you here to lecture me I said I was fine now drop it." she said. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you destroy yourself with all this drinking and starving' he yelled. "Why the hell is this your problem anyway. This has nothing to do with you its my life' she yelled back with tears forming. He grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers she didn't expect it but responded rather quickly and pulled away. "Because I love you Elena. I've been in love with you from the first time I met you. Ever since then I couldn't get you off my mind. I'm not going to sit here and let the women I love destroy herself." she didn't know what to say as the tears streamed down her face. She just pulled him in for a hug "I know that what happen is still there on your mind, I know that you want to forget about it." he said holding her. "But it cant, It will always be there to haunt me" she said. "What if I said there's a way to make you forget? Would you go through with it?" he asked. She pulled away to look at him "There really is a way? How?" she asked, "Well it's a vampire thing, I can make you forget about the whole thing. But its only if you want." he said waiting for her response. She stood there in thought 'Could it really work?'

Ill try to update whenever I can. College gets crazy! -_-

Review!


End file.
